Death on Swift Wings
by Molpadia
Summary: Lies, Secrets, Magical experiments,and the Corrupted Scientist behind them all.During his final encounter with Lord Voldemort,in his fifth year, Harry Potter dies...ALMOST.The world comes crashing down as Tom Riddle's real appearance is revealed.Creature
1. Table of ContentsGlossary

**Table of Contents**

Prolgoue

Chapter One: The Truth at Last

Chapter Two: N/A

Chapter Three: N/A

ECT…

**!WARNING!**

This is a homo romantic Fanfiction for Harry Potter. Rated T for religious questioning, and violence, and physical interaction to a minimal degree. Will be Rated M on Adult Fanfiction with erotic scenes deleted from the one you are currently reading.

**Disclaimer**

**I Teigh/Amanda M. Bolt, hereby disclaim any and all references to J.K. Rowling's patented series of Harry Potter. **


	2. Prologue

"Death on Swift Wings"

Written By: Amanda M. Bolt

**Announcement:**** I will only post another chapter if there are at least three decent reviews on each one (I'm a Slytherin don't hate me) if you want to see the next chapter than post a comment.**

"_Prologue"_

"_In the beginning there was nothing. There was no one. The only thing that this world contained was something called "The Void" a type of magic that would give birth to life as we now know it. Muggles and magic folk alike were created by The Void. No one knows anything about it, how it happened, or when this miracle occurred. All we know is what was found buried beneath the dirt in a place that was once ancient wizard burial grounds. Now many would question or doubt the existence of these remains, but the truth of the matter can be revealed at the oldest site we have found yet, the pyramids of Ancient Egypt. _

_Staffs were depicted on the walls of tombs being held by pharaoh's themselves or by the Gods and Goddesses, which has lead Magicians (Magical Scientists) to believe that the staffs were the first form of a wand, just like Merlin's. Many of the magical papyri, scrolls which contained written notes on rituals, formulas, and healing incantations, contained images of the Gods or rulers of Egypt as having various body parts of an animal. Or in some cases the person themselves were said to appear to others in an animal form to hide their identity or bring important news to select mortals. Which magicians believe indicates the early stages of animagus development. _

_Throughout history there has been much documentation on various forms of magic in human beings. Why did magic only appear in half of the human population? What can we do to remedy this plague? The research facility known as the Department of Mysteries have found ground breaking information that will aid in changing our world as we know it. Change it for the better._

_My goal is to secure a stable replication of The Void. By using the magic I hope to study the affects the magic has when merged with the DNA of Half-Bloods, Muggleborns, and Muggles. This is why I, have asked all of you, the greatest magicians of our world, to come together to help me discover a way to stop the slowly depleting number of full witches and wizards of our world. Join me and make our world whole again."_

Severus Snape waited as the pensive brought him back to his office where he was reclining in a leather chair. The stone walls of his dungeon study did nothing to help ward away the cold that he felt in his heart and in his soul. The flicker of fire in the hearth across from him only aided his pensive mood by adding more shadows to his already darkened eyes.

Flicking his wand at a nearby cupboard a small shot glass and a bottle of wine made its way over to the onyx haired man and placed itself on the table beside him. Pouring a drink for himself he pondered what could have happened if he had never joined. He thought back to his youthful naivety, when he had been a newly accomplished genius in the field of Potions making. Oh, how he would give anything to take back what he discovered. To put things right again. No one would have suffered as the boy had, actually both boys would not have suffered if not for his own idiocy.

His broken soul felt sigh echoed along the grey walls mocking his sorrow. But now the final battle is here and his Lord needed him to fight. He would more than likely be branded as a traitor if this attempt failed but it was a dirt hole he was willing to lie in. After all he did dig it himself.

Rising from his chair he went to prepare for battle the world changes today whether the occupants will notice it or not, today would be the turning of events, the ending of lies, and the end of a new beginning. Today the Wizarding World fights back once and for all.

Reader,

I'm sorry to say that my beta will be unavailable for at the most two months at the least a month. In the mean time my stories will be unrevised unless someone would like to volunteer. The only thing I will need help with is fact formatting and reader comprehension/wording. If you would like to sub for my beta just pm me. Thank you for reading my story if you like this one you may like another story of mine called "The Nurturer" here's the link: .net/s/5047638/1/The_Nurturer

~Teigh~


End file.
